


Rescue

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Rescuing each other.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by dreamsofspike: Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel - rescue 
> 
> Fills could only be written in counts of 100 words.

He wasn’t sure who rescued who first but they had come to each other’s aid. They had found each other in the midst of such chaos surrounding the broken world. It had been a miracle in and of itself that they had looked past the angel and hunter personas to find each other. 

Sam had been so lonely with only Dean at his side, his constant in his life. He’d never dreamed of taking the chance to be with another. To give himself over to love. To let another, other than Dean, rescue him from himself, the sadness he felt, the emptiness that consumed him. The utter despair he woke to every day and drifted off to sleep to every night

But Gabriel had. He’d stepped in, saw how broken he was and made him whole. He’d let the angel touch him, reach into his soul and heal him from the inside out. He hadn’t even known he’d needed rescuing until it happened. Now he had another live for. 

And in turn, he’d done the same for his angel. He’d pulled the angel from his own despair. Given him a reason to care again. A reason to love without regret.


End file.
